Doesn't Cry
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn oneshot. Whoever said that Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry? Although she's been through several hard things in her lifetime, everyone had a breaking point. And hers just happens to be a certain boy with dark hair...


**So here's yet another oneshot about Caitlyn! I'm kind of stuck on her currently. Well, she's the best girl character in the movie! Anyways, I hope you'll be kind to me and leave at least a short review! ******** I'd love to hear what people are thinking about this!**

No one knows Caitlyn Gellar. There are times even she isn't sure who exactly she is. Known as the confident, talented, pretty girl at Camp Rock, no one really understands her. She's complex.

_"Your Mommy's gone, honey." Grandma Louise told six year old Caitlyn._

_"Where?" the little girl asked, her brown curls bouncing as she tilted her head to the side._

_"Somewhere you'll never see her again." Her grandma told her softly. Little Caitlyn blinked, "It's okay to cry, Caity." The elderly lady soothed._

_But Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry._

Caitlyn took confident steps, letting the rain fall freely on her face and clothes. The cold water dripped from her hair and ran down her face and arms, but she took no notice.

_"I'm moving." Caitlyn's best friend said sadly._

_"You can't move!" Caitlyn at nine years old protested, "We're best friends!"_

_"Daddy has a new job." Her friend said, "I'll miss you." Caitlyn frowned and sighed as a tears rolled down her friend's cheek._

_"I'll miss you too, Jenny." Caitlyn sighed._

_But Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry._

The thunder rumbled over head and Caitlyn dodged a puppy darting from his owner who was carrying a black umbrella. He called the young dog and gave Caitlyn a strange look as he passed her, plainly wondering why she didn't mind the rain one bit.

_"Leave me alone." Caitlyn at thirteen grumbled, attempting to ignore the boy shoving her as she walked down he side walk, "I said leave me alone, jerk!"_

_"Aw, but you're so much fun to pick on." He laughed. What an obnoxious person he was. _

_"I'm warning you, Seth." Caitlyn grumbled. She was not in the mood for him teasing her._

_"Warning me of what?" _

_Caitlyn whirled on him, dropping her back pack in the process. She threw a punch that made hard contact with his face. The feeling was satisfying. Maybe she broke his nose! Seth screamed and automatically hit her back before taking off._

_Caitlyn tasted the blood and felt it run down her chin and drip on to the ground. She looked at the red spot on the sidewalk. At least she'd hurt him more. With a sigh, Caitlyn picked up her back pack and resumed her walk home._

_But Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry._

Caitlyn watched a little girl spinning around and around in the rain, grinning as the water splashed against her face. Then her mom came and grabbed her hand to pull her into a nearby store. She just kept walking, trying not to think about anything.

_"Caitlyn, you can't sing." _

_"Yes I can." Sixteen year old Caitlyn grumbled to herself at the remarks she received at her dumb public school. Somehow word of her hobby of singing got around school and people strangely found it humorous._

_"Maybe you can become famous and tour with Connect 3!" some random girl mocked her as she walked by. Caitlyn shot the stranger a fierce glare and the girl scurried off._

_More remarks followed her around all day. They just seemed to get worse and worse. Just because she had a reputation of being a tough loner, didn't mean she couldn't have a hobby of singing!_

_It was her dream, but everyone was making fun of it._

_But Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry._

Her shoes were soaked through by now. Caitlyn wasn't really cold, despite her being soaked. Nothing could really get to her right now. She was concentrating on controlling her emotions.

_Caitlyn sighed heavily. She was going to just go ahead and tell Shane. Who knew? Maybe he would have the same feeling for her? She could wish at least. With only a moment's hesitation, Caitlyn pushed the door open to the ice cream parlor she had seen Shane take cover from the rain in._

_The sight before her kept her from saying anything, and she swallowed carefully. Well, this was unexpected. Mitchie was clinging to Shane's arm as if her life depended on it, her stupid laugh echoing off the walls as she looked up at the star's face with adoration._

_Caitlyn calmly left the small building, closing the door behind herself carefully. _

_But Caitlyn Gellar doesn't cry._

Caitlyn kept walking. There was no way she could admit her feelings to Shane now. He obviously had feelings for Mitchie or he would tolerate such behaviour-escpecially in public. A sigh passed her lips as she walked briskly down the wet sidewalk.

Because now Caitlyn Gellar _does _cry.


End file.
